The One
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: How do we know when we find that "one" for us? Wildwing ponders this question if he has found that "one" in Mallory. He asks Duke for advice. One Shot


The One

Copyright 2010

Being with her for at least 3 years has been the best of my life. She loves me for me as I do in return. But there is a question that bares in my mind, is she the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with?

So I walked to the person that would know this better than I do. This is the man that has been married to my sister for 5 years and loves her with all of his heart. He would do anything for her as she would for him.

I knocked on door to see if he was there. It was early morning and Mandy would be doing her work out on her dancing pole or just dancing alone. He would either be asleep, or just be getting up. I was taking my chances.

I heard a voice from behind the door, "come on in." it said. It was male, so I knew that it was Duke, and by the tone of his voice, he was awake.

The door swished open quickly and I walked inside. My hands were behind my back and anxiety was over washed me, I'm just hoping that he wouldn't notice. If he does, then, I would have to explain as to why.

Once inside, I see him on their bed, putting on a shirt, already in a pair of jeans. Hair a mess, he hasn't gotten a chance to comb his hair yet. When he heard the door close, he turned his head to see who it was. He was quite surprise to see me.

"Hey Wildwing." He said. "I'm surprised to see this early." Duke walked into the bathroom, keeping the door open to brush his hair.

"I'm surprised as well." I replied. "Where's Mandy?"

"Morning work out in the gym with Mallory." Duke replied as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking together now. "You need her for something?"

"Not really." I said. "I wanted to talk to you alone about something." I looked up at him as he was sitting on their bed.

"Have a seat and we can talk about it." Duke said, offering me the love seat. I took the offer and sat down, knowing that this might take a while.

There was a moment of silence until I spoke up, trying to think of how to word my question or the situation I was in for that matter.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Duke replied.

"You know that I've been dating Mallory for three years right?"

Duke only nodded.

"How do you know that you found the one?"

Duke just sat there for a moment. I repeated the question, but asked it in a different way.

"Okay, how did you know that Mandy was the one?"

He then thought for a minute on how to word his answer; he had to think for a bit because Mandy has been his one and only for 8 years, married for 5 of those years.

Duke finally spoke. "How did I know that Mandy was the one for me, how do you know that you found that one you want to spend the rest of your life with. When I think of the one is that you don't think of other women than her, you wake up in the morning beside her and smile, you don't take her for granted, the one that you will do anything for, the one that you would give your life for. Knowing that you have found the one means that you've fallen in love with her day after day, accepting her for who she is, the one that made your life better, and knowing that you can't picture yourself with anyone else but her."

I thought about his answer for a bit and finally understood how he felt about Mandy when he thought about this over 6 years ago and how I was an idiot for trying to ruin their relationship. She didn't see him as having an age difference between them, or being an ex-thief, or now many scars he had, and the eye patch didn't phase her one bit. She saw more than that, she saw what was in his soul and what love he can offer her.

"Why you ask me this?" Duke asked.

"I wanted to make sure that I have found the right girl for me and now that that you answered the question and thought about what you went through with same situation 6 years ago. I know that Mallory is the right girl for me." I replied.

This made him smile. I was glad that I went to him for advice, if I didn't, I would still be confused.

"I'm glad that I was here to witness this." He said.

Then the doors swished open and it was Mandy in her workout clothes. "Hey you two." She said.

"Hey sweetheart." Duke said as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss and hug.

"Hey Mandy." I said, paying attention to them holding each other.

Their arms around each other, looking into one another's eyes, getting lost in them and the phrases that I heard then say next really amazed me.

"I love you, Mandy." Duke said, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Duke." Mandy said as she was stroking his cheek.

Both phrases were spoken with sincerity and showing their love is another lesson that I learned about having the one person that you love with all your heart. It's not only saying that you love them, but showing it and how you say it, all I could do was smile.

Then his eye focused on me, "Thanks for the advice." I said.

"Anytime." Duke said.

Then I got up from the love seat and left, with a smile on my face.


End file.
